The Chance And Circumstance Dance
by Readrbug21
Summary: What happens when Cindy and Libby make a bet to decide who can get the better man quicker? JC and SL, but that pretty much goes without saying, doesn't it? .:Complete!:.
1. The Bet

The Chance and Circumstance Dance

A/N: This is the start of my 3rd (I think) Jimmy fic. I may change the title later, as I have been known to change my mind (What girl hasn't?). Right now, it doesn't really have a whole lot to do with my story. Ah, well enough blabbering. Here goes lucky # 3 (I think!) !

Thanks to all of you who have read and replied to my previous stories. I hope this one is enjoyable! I just hope that after I post this, I can also post the rest of the story! (Doesn't technology just irk you sometimes?)

Cindy could hear the voices before she even saw what was going on. Pieces of exclamations her fellow students were making drifted from the lobby of the school down to Libby's locker where they were standing, waiting for the locker to finally surrender the daily battle where Libby almost always won.

"I hate this locker!" she exclaimed with anger as she tried one last time to open it.

"Why don't you just ask Ms. Fowl to give you another locker assignment? I mean, it's not like there aren't at least 5 or 6 empty lockers." Cindy suggested to her friend.

"Don't you think I've tried that? The only empty one that she said I could have was the one next to Butch's, and I said I think I'll pass. One that doesn't open is better than one next to Butch, right?"

"I wonder what all that noise is. Must be something big for all those kids to be there." Cindy asked.

"Ooh, I don't know. Let's go see! Listen to them! It must be something BIG!" Libby practically dragged her blonde friend down the hall.

Just then they spotted Jimmy and the boys. "Let's ask Neutron. He probably knows. Hey Nerdtron! What's going on? I'd rather ask a dork like you than get trampled to death by, like 50 people." she put her hands on her hips, awaiting the response on her 'arch rival' Jimmy.

"Nice to see you too, Dorktex. From what I hear, Principal Willoughby is finally letting the fifth graders have a dance. I think that they're calling it the 'Spring Social' or something like that." he answered his 'enemy'. At 'Dorktex', Cindy just stuck her tongue out.

"I'd never be caught at one of those stupid spring socials," Sheen said in a bored tone.

"I can't wait!" Libby exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow! Me neither!" Sheen suddenly shouted as he moved closer to Libby, pushing Cindy out of the way at which she scowled.

Cindy whispered sarcastically to Jimmy and Carl as she moved closer to them, "Wonder what made him change his mind?" which made Carl giggle slightly and caused Jimmy to snigger. Most of the kids had cleared out of the hallway with the exceptions of Jimmy, Cindy, and the gang and a few stragglers.

"I wonder who'll ask me to go?" Cindy said mostly to herself.

"I pity the lunatic who asks you to go with him to the dance, Vortex," Jimmy said smugly.

"A lot you know Neutron. I bet there are tons of guys who'd love to go to the dance with me. Right Libby? Libby?" Cindy looked to her best friend for backup.

"Actually, Cin, I kinda agree with Jimmy." Libby said as she backed up a little bit, for she knew that something bad was about to happen.

"What! How could you agree with freak-brain over there?" she said, pointing at Jimmy in the process. "And just what makes you so sure that you're gonna get a date for the dance? It's not like your Miss Popularity or anything. The only guy who would even consider asking you would be Ultra Freak over there, and I still don't know if he even would." Cindy didn't like where this conversation was going, but right now she was too hyped up with anger to really care.

"Well at least there's one boy who would ask me out. I doubt if there's even that many that can even tolerate you, Miss No-boy-would-ever-like-me. You get mad way too easy, and you have blonde hair!"

"Ladies, ladies please. Could you stop fighting? Who cares if you get a date or not? I don't think it really mat" Jimmy felt kind of bad for seemingly starting this fight and wanted to stop it, but Cindy cut him short.

"But out Neutron. This has nothing to do with you! This is between Miss I-can-get-a-date-and-you-can't! over there and me. What's wrong with blonde hair? I'd much rather be a brilliant blonde than a dumb brunette! And I bet I could a better date than you before you do." Cindy said triumphantly.

"You're on! Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? I bet I can get a way cuter, way smarter, way better-all-around guy than you can!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

At this last exchange of words, both girls stormed off. Cindy headed for the one place that would always cheer her up and calm her down: the park, right next to the fountain. Libby headed to her house where her rock-n-roll could calm her down and cheer her up. They both needed time to think.

Cindy sat down on the bench. Think Cindy, think. Who could I ask to go with me? Who would do me a favor? What boy do I have that's a friend that I could, if need be, force to go with me to the dance? Cindy thought and thought, but the only two people she could think of were Carl and Jimmy.

I should go ask them right now! She hopped off the bench and started walking to the Candy Bar, where she was sure the two would be. I'll ask Carl first, she thought. But the more she thought about it, the more she disliked the idea of even asking Carl, much less going out with him. I guess that leaves Jimmy. Oh well, here goes! She thought as she stepped inside the Candy Bar.

Meanwhile, at Libby's house………

I know who I can ask! Libby thought. I'll ask Sheen! I think I'll call him right now and ask. She dialed his number. Someone picked up. "Hello, is Sheen there?" she asked cautiously.

"Hello, my mighty fine royal fabulous queen! Is it really you? Or am I dreaming?" Sheen said hyperactively.

"No, it's really me. I called to ask you a question. Will you go with me to the spring dance?" she asked the Ultra lord obsessed boy. Normally, this would have been a monumental task complete with stuttering and stammering, but her fight with Cindy had boosted her confidence level, so to speak. Plus, it was Sheen.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and then a small bang as if something had dropped.

Hesitantly she asked, "Sheen? Sheen? What happened? Are you all right? What fell?"

After a short pause, she heard Sheen say dreamily, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"If you mean, did I ask you to go with me to the dance, then yes, I did." She heard another sharp intake of breath but quickly said, "Sheen, I need an answer ASAP."

"Sure I'll go with you my Queen!"

"Great! Now to rub it in. Meet me at my house as soon -" she didn't get to finish however, for a panting, gasping, out-of-breath Sheen burst through her bedroom door at that precise moment.

"I'm here!" he proclaimed rather needlessly in between gasps.

"Good. Makeover time!" Libby smiled mischievously as she headed towards Sheen, who was slowly catching his breath and stepping backward away from the menacing Libby.

"L-l-libby? What are you gonna do with…with those scissors? An-and that box of stuff? Libby? L-liby?" A few seconds later a scream penetrated the Folfax household.

Meanwhile, at the Candy Bar with Jimmy, Cindy, and Carl…

Cindy looked around for the object of her journey. Aha! There he is! She thought to herself as she made her way over to the table where Jimmy was sitting with Carl. "Jimmy! What a surprise to see you here!" she exclaimed with a little too much surprise and energy in her voice.

Jimmy, always hesitant with girls (especially those that appeared angry or overly happy) put down his Purple Flurp. "What do you want? Are you alone or with Libby?" he asked this very cautiously, just in case the two girls hadn't made up yet.

"Libby? Libby who? That drama queen who thinks she's better at catching boys than-" Cindy stopped in mid rant, catching herself before she got too worked up and forgot her original purpose. "Anyways, why would I come down here with her? But that's beside the point. I came down here to ask you a question-a sort of favor, if you will." she paused, and looked at Carl, hoping he would get the hint.

Carl didn't, however Jimmy did. "Uh, here Carl." Jimmy said as he handed his friend a couple of dollars to go and buy something. Obviously, Cindy hadn't wanted Carl around to ask her question, and Jimmy didn't want to risk getting her mad again. He knew her temper well and had learned it was better to not rouse it. "Why don't you go get yourself a chocolate shake or something?"

"Sure Jim." Carl said as he hopped down and started waddling towards the counter.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me Vortex?" he asked her as he took a drink of his Purple Flurp.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Will you go with me to the spring dance?" Cindy said, smiling as sweetly as she could under the circumstances.

So? How did you guys like it? I know that chappie numero-uno is kind of long, but I couldn't find a good place to break it up except for here. Please read and respond! I know the characters are acting maybe just a tad bit out of character, but- I'm not the author of Jimmy Neutron (Goodness knows what would happen if I was!) so don't expect too much from me!

As Always,

Readrbug21 a.k.a. Samantha


	2. What The Heck?

Thanks to those of you who replied! A little slow, but I suppose that's how all things start, isn't it? I'm gonna try to update at least once a week, but sometimes it may take a little longer. Just hang in there, cause it's going to start getting good!

Sorry this update took so long, but you know how it is with school and friends and life, etc., etc. Or at least, I hope you do and that I'm not the only one:)

Chapter Two: What the heck?

Jimmy quickly responded to Cindy's question by first choking on his Flurp, then spitting it out, and then gaping at Cindy like she had just grown another head.

Cindy's sweet expression instantly turned to one of annoyance. "What? Can't a girl ask a guy out to the spring dance?"

Jimmy, who was still in a slight case of shock, replied, "Of-of course they can. Just not you…I mean, you don't…you wouldn't-"

"I wouldn't what Neutron? Ask you out? Believe me, you weren't my first choice. But my pond was small; therefore I picked you."

"Me! Why not Nick? Or-or even Carl? Why me?" Jimmy questioned.

Cindy let out an exasperated sigh. She ticked the answers off on her fingers as she responded. "One: Nick is away on family vacation. A lot of good that would do me. Two: Do you seriously think Libby would be jealous of Carl? And th-"

Jimmy interrupted with, "Do you seriously think Libby will be jealous of me? If you haven't noticed already, Carl and I are in the same boat. Girls just don't seem to go for us. Excepting, of course, you."

"Look, I already told you Neutron," Cindy snapped, "My options were very limited. I assumed Libby already had Sheen, I've already explained about Carl and Nick, and do you happen to see any available, single boys our age just hanging around?" Jimmy opened his mouth to protest, but Cindy beat him to it. "Of course not! Do you know why?" Again, Jimmy opened his mouth to answer. And once again, was overlooked. "I'll tell you why! Because they're all already taken!" Cindy nearly screamed this last part, and several Candy Bar-goers turned to stare.

Cindy noted this and turned to look back at them. "What are you looking at?" she shouted at the several observers who were looking. Once she made sure they had resumed what they were doing, she turned to face Jimmy, who, among other things, was feeling a bit overwhelmed. "So? What's your answer?"

Jimmy didn't get a chance to answer, however, because at that moment the door opened. Now, normally when somebody walks through a door nothing happens. But when you live in Retroville, you hardly ever experience anything normal. The few people who made it a habit to look at everybody who came through any door focused their eyes and attention on the two people who came through the door. These people, in response to the surprise they felt, gasped, which in turn, caused more people to look at the door and gasp. These reactions finally made enough of a commotion to cause both Cindy and Jimmy to turn and look at the doorway themselves.

About an hour ago, back at Libby's…

"Sheen, Sheen! Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Libby tried to explain as she calmly led Sheen to a chair in front of her vanity mirror. "I'm just gonna give you a small makeover, an update, if you will." Libby said nonchalantly.

"Is it gonna hurt?"

Libby sighed and replied, "Of course not Sheen. Unless you move when I'm trying to do something, then it could hurt."

"Are you sure?" Sheen questioned. Libby just nodded and started to work on her masterpiece.

Just as she was about to start, however, Sheen interrupted. "What are you gonna do?"

"It's a surprise."

Sheen paused, and then once again interrupting her, asked, "Can't you tell me?"

"No. I told you, it's a surprise."

"Are you _sure _you can't tell me? Pretty please?"

"Ugh, no already, Sheen!"

Acting like he hadn't even heard her, he went on: "If you tell me, I'll give you a hug!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top and a cherry and chocolate sprinkles and caramel sauce and-" Sheen was cut off mid-rave by Libby's hand on his mouth.

"Sheen, I've been trying for 10 minutes to start and I can't start with you talking! So if you would be so kind as to shut up for a little while, we'll be able to leave. Got it?" Libby said firmly as she placed her free hand on her hip.

"Goftf itft!" Sheen cried as he made the 'ok' signal with his fingers.

"Good! Now I can finally start!" Libby exclaimed joyfully while she removed her hand from Sheen's mouth.

"Libby-" Sheen started.

"Sheen," Libby said reproachfully. Her look was one full of agitation, and it could be felt that it practically screamed "Not another word!" With that, Sheen firmly shut his mouth and kept it mostly shut for the remainder of his visit.

Back to the mysterious entrance at the Candy Bar…

Cindy gasped, but quickly recovered when she saw who was coming in. To anybody who would listen (particularly those who had just walked in) she then exclaimed, "It's funny who'll they'll let into respectable places these days," and tried to resume her conversation with Jimmy. She would have been successful too, if not for the fact that those who the remark were directed hadn't overheard.

"Tell me about it. I didn't think they let white trash into the Candy Bar."

Cindy, to no one's immediate surprise, turned on the speaker and would have probably used her martial arts techniques on her if the prospects of gloating hadn't presented themselves. She snapped in response, "Anytime, anyplace."

"All right then girlfriend! Bring it on!"

Jimmy, knowing what was about to happen, almost immediately sprung into action. He tried to restrain Cindy and, after about the fourth try, succeeded. While Jimmy was helping Cindy, Libby's guest was also doing the same with her.

When he had got Cindy to sit down at a booth, he tried to reason with her. "Cindy, if you guys get in a fight, who knows what could happen! Do you realize how much trouble you could be in? They'd call your mom and then you'd probably get grounded or even worse, they might call the-" Jimmy stopped, realizing what he was saying was most likely going in one ear and right out the other. Annoyed that he was wasting his time and effort, he followed by snapping his fingers in front of her face and saying, "Do you even hear me!"

Cindy didn't, or if she did, she made no notice of it. At the moment, she was too blinded by her rage so that everything else was completely blocked out.

Yay! My very first chapter two! Kudos for me! LOL! Anyways, I hope you liked it because it took me while to write it. Please, review!


	3. Confrontation

Quick Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! It helps a lot to know that at least a few people are reading my story, which, (no bragging intended) has more than one chapter! Kudos! Yay for me!

Ahem, sorry! Got a little excited there. As some of you may already know (from previous story notes) my computer and I disagree severely sometimes. Therefore, anything other than a one-shot is considered by me quite a, well, a good thing for lack of a better word or phrase.

Ack! I'm sooo sorry I've not been able to update sooner! A few unexpected things came up and I couldn't. Aren't you all mad as heck that we didn't get any new episodes?

Some of my anger may be vented through this chapter 

Now that I've gotten through with all that, on to Chapter Three: Confrontation.

Libby's guest half led, half dragged Libby to a booth on the opposite side of the Candy Bar from Cindy.

"Libby, I think you should calm down. Way down. If you and Cindy had've fought back there," he jerked his thumb toward the entryway of the diner, "you could've gotten seriously hurt. And what's more, you could've gotten into trouble with your parents. Grounded! I don't want you grounded! Not so close to having one of my lifelong dreams realized! I mean, our lifelong dreams, right baby…" He paused as he tried to put his arm around her shoulder but a death gaze from Libby sent his arm back quite quickly, almost as if he had been shocked.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "Why can't I put my arm around you? Sheesh, you try to be nice to some people-"

"Sheen, if you don't get out of my face this minute I'll wring your neck." Libby still gazed straight ahead, her eyes cold as ice but full of fire as well.

The look of disbelief still on his face, Sheen thought for a moment. Finally he burst out laughing. Libby turned her death gaze on him. After a few moments, Sheen caught his breath and wiped the remaining tears from his face.

"I'm not joking," She snapped through her clenched teeth.

"Sure, like you would really wring my neck." Sheen dismissed the thought with a mere wave of his hand.

Libby, outraged at his antics, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulling his face so it was just inches from hers, snapped, "I'm dead serious. Get out of my face right now, or I'll wring your neck." She let him go and he practically fell to the floor.

Sheen started to speak up but Libby again sent him a death glare which silenced any further protests he might have made. Not wanting to tempt fate, he decided a smoothie or Purple Flurp could soothe Libby and with that thought in mind, made a beeline for the counter.

After seeing the result (or, lack of one) of snapping his fingers in her face, Jimmy decided the next best thing to do would be to shake her and maybe wake her from her reverie. "CINDY!" he mildly screamed as he gently tried to shake her shoulders. The mere touch of somebody, however, was apparently not what Cindy wanted. She thusly vented her rage on the poor, hapless on-bringer.

"Don't touch me, you idiot! Leave me alone!" she angrily snapped as she firmly pushed Jimmy away.

Jimmy understood where her anger was coming from and why, sort of, she was bringing it out on him. However, it wasn't his fault she was mad. At least, not this time. Jimmy knew this and resented it. "Cindy, I understand how you feel but it's not my fault so don't take it out on me!"

First Cindy just angrily glared at him through slit eyes. Then a small pang of guilt resonated inside her and she cast her glance to the floor, frowned, and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I blew up like that. I know it's not your fault. I'm just so mad right now. And I don't like it that Libby and I are fighting. It's just so unusual. I hate it," she finished gloomily.

Jimmy floundered for a moment, trying to collect his sympathy thoughts. At last he placed a hand gently on her shoulder, and finding that she didn't blow up again or push him away, left it there. "If you don't like it so much, why are you doing it?" he inquired with a small smile.

Cindy sighed again and looked up. "Because…because…I don't know why! We just are! She makes me so mad I could just- AH!" Jimmy, bewildered at her sudden outburst, immediately removed his hand from her shoulder and looked in the direction of her gaze. Seeing Libby with that stormy look in her eyes made him shiver and he looked away.

Cindy crossed her arms and possessed a stormy look herself. Jimmy thought that any further tries at conversation would fall on deaf ears. "Why don't I just go get you a soda or something? Maybe that will…make you…feel…never mind," he finished weakly as she sent her gaze at him. Leaving Cindy to collect her thoughts, Jimmy got up and headed for the counter where he found someone already waiting and ordered a small Purple Flurp for Cindy.

Upon hearing the approach of someone, Sheen turned around. Spotting Jimmy he said merrily, "Jimmy! Man, wasn't that cat-fight cool! Well, I mean it would have been cool if it had actually happened and nobody was hurt or in trouble and Libby wasn't mad at-"

"Sheen? Is that you?" Jimmy asked.

"What do you mean, is this me? Of course it's me! Couldn't you tell? I didn't think Libby had changed that much about me." Sheen shrugged, and then happily ran the few steps to Jimmy. "Do you know when Libby and Cindy will be making up? That almost cat-fight was cool and all, but when Libby's mad at Cindy she gets mad at me and that's worse than when Ultralord was almost defeated by the evil alien Nonkiad from episode 978," Sheen stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, in response to your first question, I saw the resemblance. So Libby gave you a makeover? Why? Hmm. Probably because of the upcoming dance. I assume that you're going with her?"

"You bet! How could I possibly pass up an once-in-a-lifetime chance like this? So are you going with Cindy?"

Jimmy gave Sheen an odd look. "Well, she did ask me. Actually, it was more like begging, but I don't know. If I do, what would people think? What would they say? And if I don't, she could make my life a living nightmare!" Changing the subject, he said, "So what are you doing?"

"Buying something to cool Libby off."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm buying something to cool Cindy down too." Jimmy saw Libby get up from her seat and walk towards him and Sheen. "Uh-oh. Here comes Libby!" he half whispered, half warned Sheen.

"Same here."

This confused Jimmy, but he almost instantly figured out what it meant. The sounds of two angry 'YOU!'s could be heard from behind both Jimmy and Sheen. Turning a little to the side, Sheen could see Libby stalk menacingly towards Cindy who was coming up behind Jimmy.

Jimmy winced slightly as a horrendous thought and picture entered his mind at the probable outcome of this meeting.

"What are you doing talking to the enemy, Jimmy?" came from Cindy, while a "Get away from them now!" could be heard from Libby.

"What! You can't tell me what to do! It's not like we're dating, Cindy!" said an exasperated Jimmy.

"Libby, don't you think you're taking this a bit far? Can't I associate with Jimmy and Cindy?" Sheen asked, just as baffled as Jimmy was.

Completely ignoring the confused outbursts from the boys, Libby hooked her arm with Sheen's and said smugly, "So he's not going to the dance with you? I guess I've already won the bet then haven't I? Since Sheen's my boyfriend and he's taking me to the dance."

Cindy, in turn, hooked her arm with Jimmy's. "Oh yeah? Well, Jimmy's taking me to the dance too!"

Jimmy looked with shock at his intertwined arm and then back at Cindy. When he heard Cindy say with certainty that he was taking her when he hadn't made up his mind either way, he automatically protested. "I never agreed to-" he started, but he didn't get to finish because Cindy elbowed him.

"Of course you did!" she insisted. Jimmy glared at her.

"Sheen's also my boyfriend! Beat that!" Libby challenged.

"Like it's going to be that hard to beat Sheen," Cindy said with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, I have a boyfriend too!"

"Oh really? Who did you harass into dating you?" Libby said, placing her hands on her hips and temporarily letting go of Sheen's arm.

"For you information, I don't have to harass anybody to get them to like me! It just comes automatically," she finished with a smug smile.

"What, the harassment or the snobby attitude? So who's your boyfriend? Jimmy?"

"NO!" cried Jimmy.

Completely ignoring his outburst, Cindy returned, "As a matter of fact, he is. And he's a lot better guy than whoever it is you're bringing!"

"I'm not going with you!" piped Jimmy.

"Yes you are!" shrieked Cindy as she dropped his arm.

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

Laughter erupted from Libby as she watched them fight. "It sounds like you're getting along just fine too!"

"Oh just shut up! A lot you know. Couples fight! That's not so unusual. Jimmy's my boyfriend and that's that!"

"Oh yeah? Well, Sheen's better than Jimmy!"

"There's no way some Ultra-Loser like Sheen could be better than Jimmy!"

"There might not be way but he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"NO HE'S NOT!"

"YES HE IS!"

During the growing argument, Sheen had vainly tried an attempt to converse with Jimmy. "I wonder how long they're going to go on with this argument."

"Who knows? They could argue back and forth like this for hours, days, months, years, etc. Maybe if we're really quiet we can sneak away. On the count of three."

Sheen acknowledged this but before they could go anywhere Cindy and Libby noticed them talking and instantaneously transferred their anger from each other to the luckless boys. From them both the statement "DON'T TALK TO HIM!" came and caused the boys to freeze.

"But I want to talk to Sheen! You can't stop me! We're friends!" protested Jimmy.

"Ha! You can't even control your own boyfriend!"

"Libby, as much as I like the extra attention that I'm getting from you and all, I cannot be controlled like some mere action figure can!"

"Ha! You can't control yours either! So there!"

"I can so!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"AHH! You're so impossible!" With that being said, Cindy grabbed the protesting Jimmy by the arm and dragged him out of the Candy Bar towards the mall.

"Come on Sheen! We're leaving!" Libby said as she followed Cindy and Jimmy out in much the same way.

"Where are we going?" Sheen asked, more than willing to be dragged away by Libby.

"I have no clue."

"Uhh, okay."

"Just shut up."

At the ringing of the exit bell, Sam walked up to the spot where Jimmy and Sheen had ordered. Seeing no one there to pick up the orders, he yelled at the swinging door, "Hey you hooligans! Who's paying for this smoothie and this Purple Flurp, yeah?"

There it is, finally. The third chapter! Woo hoo! I never thought I'd see the day, LOL! Again, sorry guys about the delay! I meant to update sooner, really I did! This chapter is a lot longer than my others. I hope that's okay. Personally, I like longer stories/chapters.

Anywhoo, please send me a reply! If more people respond, I could be persuaded to write faster!


	4. I'm Sorries

Gee guys! Do you know how great it is to get reviews! I am really psyched! I'll try to update sooner; this chapter and others should be a lot more fun to write so I'll be able to write them faster. Hopefully.

I am so, so, sorry for not updating sooner! I was going to, but my computer took one of it's spells and wouldn't work for the DSL (yay!) guys and we had to have it worked on. And ack! It's been so long since I've updated I've had to reread my story just to remember what to write! I'm ashamed of myself.

One quick little response before I move on to the story:

The Legendary Frob: Believe me; I think it would be much better with a line between the notes and the story. And I actually have them put in when I type it! I do! But for some reason, no matter how I save it (html, word, or otherwise) it still doesn't show up! So, sorry! I've tried other things to make a break so people can tell the difference, but so far nothing's worked. I'll try something a little different this time though, and if you or anybody has any suggestions just tell me!

On with the story! Chapter Four: I'm Sorries

* * *

"Cindy?" No response.

"Cindy?" Again, no response.

"CINDY!" Jimmy finally penetrated through her thoughts.

Angered by his careless action, she turned on him and snapped out, "What do you want?" Without waiting for an answer, which she didn't really expect, she turned back around in the direction she was headed.

Holding back on the forward pull of his arm (which was still in Cindy's grasp), he gave his semi-response to her angered inquiry. She turned back around and glared at him.

"I want quite a lot of things, actually. To name a few, I _want_ you to let go of my arm, I _want_ you to mend your friendship with Libby, I _want_ to know where you're trying to take me _and_ what we're going to do once we get there, and probably first and foremost on my list, I _want_ you to please, please find someone else to take you to the dance and be your pretend boyfriend! Because I really, really don't want-" he was stopped mid rant by Cindy's finger on his lips. His eyes narrowed as he looked first from her finger then up her arm to the scowl on her face.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius! Anyone with half a brain would've known that was a rhetorical question! And even if I really meant it, why would I care what you want?" Cindy finished with an angry flourish.

"Cood youf please tafe your fingfer off my," Jimmy started when Cindy abruptly did as was asked of her. "Lips," Jimmy finished. "And besides, _sweetie_, we're boyfriend/girlfriend aren't we? I thought that was part of the package. I thought when you went out with someone, you _cared_ about them and about what they want!"

"Well, _dear_, we're not really going out! We're just pretending, _remember_?" Cindy let out an exasperated sigh and dropped Jimmy's arm, which he immediately started rubbing as if he had lost the circulation in it. She, ignoring this action, put her face in her hands and took several deep, calming breaths and preceded to walk across the road (safely, of course) to the nearby park to try and find some sense of peace and tranquility. Jimmy, slightly intrigued, followed her until she sat down on a bench. He quickly followed suit.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence; Cindy thinking through things, and Jimmy waiting for Cindy to talk. Just as he was convinced she had either a) fell asleep with her eyes open or b) decided she wasn't going to converse with him and was getting up to leave, she spoke. It came barely above a whisper and at first he thought he'd heard wrong. Pivoting on his heel, he asked her, "What?"

Taking a deep breath, she uncrossed her arms let them fall to her sides, limp. "I said, I'm sorry. I never really meant for any of this to happen, and I'm a really, really sorry I dragged you into this. You know my temper as well as anyone; once I get started sometimes I guess I go a little too far," here she paused and slightly chuckled, "I really am sorry, though." She laughed again. "I'm especially sorry about your arm," she said sarcastically.

Seeing Cindy was in good spirits again, (and laughing!) Jimmy smiled and sat back down beside her. "Yeah, well, I don't think it's anything permanent," he said jokingly, while rubbing his arm some more. They laughed, then looked at each other and smiled. Jimmy noticed that in the setting sun's warm light, Cindy seemed to have a certain glow about her. _In fact, she's quite radiant in this light._ Startled at the realization that he was thinking Cindy was pretty, he immediately cast his eyes anywhere but her face and coughed politely while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Cindy frowned as he turned away. _Was it something I said? He was just smiling at me, then one minute later it's like he doesn't even want to be around me! _"What's wrong?"

He turned to face her sheepishly, a very small, hardly noticeable blush on his cheeks. "Uh, nothing." He decided to change the subject. "So, um, where were you, uh, dragging me to?"

Cindy suddenly remembered that she had indeed been headed somewhere with Jimmy before she was sidetracked. "Oh! I was going to take you to the mall. I thought that since Sheen got a makeover, that, you know, maybe you should get one too." Cindy chewed on her bottom lip as she finished, looking hopeful.

Jimmy had a wary look in his eyes as she finished. "There is no way you of all people will give me a 'makeover'! I don't need one! Why do you want to give me one, anyway?" Jimmy threw his hands up as he finished.

Cindy's eyes narrowed and the former scowl replaced the frown on her face. "I told you, Neutron, Libby gave Sheen one and there's no way I'm going to just stand aside doing nothing and let her win this bet. And despite all my previous arguments otherwise, Libby couldn't possibly be that jealous of you! Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, Sheen looked pretty good. But by the time I'm through with you, Sheen and Libby won't stand a chance. Come on; we're going to the mall. I've only got a few days to work a miracle." Cindy once again grabbed Jimmy's arm and started dragging him toward the local mall.

"But I don't want a makeover!" Jimmy exclaimed while trying to lock himself to anything that would keep him from his intended destination.

"We've been through this, Jimmy. We're not a real couple so I don't care what you want!" Cindy jerked once more and managed to release Jimmy of his bonds. "Now quit holding onto things; I'm either going to jerk your arm out of its socket or we're not going to get to the mall in time and we'll have to do this all over _again_ tomorrow. And you wouldn't want that, would you, _precious_?" said Cindy sarcastically.

Being between the proverbial rock and a hard place of doing this all over again tomorrow (which logic told him he would probably have to do anyway, knowing Cindy) or having his arm torn out of place he chose the lesser of the two evils: going to the mall somewhat willingly. He reluctantly let go of the lamppost his arm was now clamped to and mumbled, "Fine. I'll go, but I'm not going to like it."

Cindy turned around and asked sweetly, smiling, "What did you say, _dear_?"

Jimmy returned her fake smile with one of his own. "Oh, nothing _sunshine_."

"Good."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I am really, truly sorry for making you wait this long! I hope that you will continue to read this and have not lost faith in me! I will, even if it takes me years (lol, let's hope not) for me to finish. Please review! I know I said reviews help me write faster (which they do, really), so please don't stop! YAY! I think I figured out how to seperate the story from the notes! Please tell me if this works!

One more thing, if anybody even reads this. Jimmy and Cindy seem to be falling for each other, don't they? Hmm….I sense a plot twist coming up. Oh yes, before I forget, I need inspiration for what the new Sheen and new Jimmy look like (post-makeover). Don't forget to review and tell me your opinions!


	5. Window Shopping And Ultralord

I'm glad to see that my loyal readers haven't lost faith in me! Especially The Legendary Frob (Yay! I have finally conquered the elusive and mind boggling task of separating author's notes and author's story!) and fanjimmy, who has written a review for 75 (or percent, just in case the sign doesn't show up) of this story. And many, many thanks to all the others who have reviewed! I really appreciate it!

A quick author's note: I love the Libby and Sheen pairing and everything, but feel as if I've not put enough attention on their particular side of the story seeing as how I really love the Jimmy and Cindy pairing more. So it wasn't _that_ quick of an author's note; but please tell me your opinion of this. Do I need to elaborate more on the Sheen/Libby perspective or what? Also, I still need some ideas for how Sheen should look. I think I've got Jimmy's new look down (I do in my head, anyway).

Chapter 5: Window Shopping and Ultralord

"I thought you said you didn't have a clue where you were taking me, oh shining one?" Sheen asked as Libby followed a rather winding course, apparently intent on reaching a certain spot.

Libby slowed her pace a little and loosened her angry grasp of Sheen's hand. "I always know where I'm going."

Sheen stopped with a confused, thoughtful look on his face. "Hold up. I thought you said at the Candy Bar-"

"Sheen," she said as she dropped his hand and turned to face him. Her voice took on a tired, pleading tone. "Can we just forget the whole Candy Bar scene? Please? For me? That's not really something I want to remember when I'm eighty."

"What don't you want to remember?"

"Sheen, I just told you. Forget it."

"Forget what?"

"Sheen! Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"That!" Libby exclaimed as she pointed a finger at him. "Stop that! Stop acting clueless! Please, for both our sakes; because I know you don't want to be six feet under and I really do not need to add 25-life to my resume."

Sheen threw his arms out to his sides and his face held an insulted expression. "But you said to forget it! That's what I was doing!"

Libby looked at him for a few seconds, and then covered her face with her hands. Small, unidentifiable sounds could be heard from behind her hands. Looking concerned and thinking he had done or said something wrong, Sheen asked, in his own 'timid' way, "Libby? Libby! Are you alright? Is it me? Did I do something wrong? Libby! Speak to me!" As he shouted this last part he fell to his knees, typical overly exaggerated Sheen style.

Almost immediately after, Libby uncovered her face and laughed hysterically. Sheen, who had closed his eyes with hands outstretched toward the heavens, opened them suspiciously and abruptly dropped his hands to the ground. His lip quavering and eye twitching slightly, he exclaimed, "Nothing makes sense any more!"

Libby, who had stopped laughing, had also noticed he was beginning to make a scene and quietly tried to shush him. "Sheen, stop it! You're making a scene! Stop! Sheen, you'd better stop or I'll-"

Sheen stood up. "Who do you think you are telling me to stop, you, you, Libby impersonator you!" He began walking around Libby, who stood with her arms crossed and an agitated look on her face. "Why do the aliens of Xortek 5 find pleasure in tormenting Ultralord and his loyal followers?" he screamed at the sky.

As he passed around again, Libby reached out and snatched his arm, temporarily pausing both him and his outlandish cries. "Sheen, how long are you gonna do that? Because if you go on much longer, we won't have any time to go shopping. Now I'll give you two choices. One: You stay here and keep screaming idiotic things at the sky _alone_, or two: You come with me to the mall where you get the joy of viewing me in different dresses for our dance Friday and telling me which one flatters me most," she finished with a sweet smile.

_Like I don't know which one he's going to pick,_ though Libby as Sheen placed a finger on his cheek, apparently deep in thought. This surprised Libby as she thought he would automatically pick being with her, but his answer almost made her roll her eyes.

"Can we stop by the Ultralord store after?" _Ugh, boys and their toys_, she thought as she rolled her eyes. Out loud she said, "Only if you don't act up. And if we have time." She began her way to the mall, Sheen happily following thinking of the new action figure he might get, both completely unaware of just who you can run into at the local mall.

"Which one do you think looks best?" Cindy asked, holding two dresses up to her in front of a full length mirror.

Jimmy sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past two hours. After dragging him down to the mall, supposedly on a needed trip to buy things for him, she had spent a combined total of fifteen minutes on him; an hour and forty-five on herself, asking him his opinion on this dress with those shoes and such. _I thought we were coming to shop for me!_ He voiced his opinions when she turned from the mirror to him expectantly.

He sighed again as he straightened, removing his cupped hands from his chin. "I thought we were coming to get stuff for my unneeded makeover, not to spend hours looking for a difference in identical dresses!"

"Humph. A lot you know, brainiac. These dresses aren't identical. This one," she said, holding up one, "is sea foam green while this one," holding up the other, "is light pastel green. The difference is easy for anyone to see, unless they were colorblind, which apparently you are. And besides, we have all day tomorrow since the teachers are decorating. . We'll just have to come back." And with that, she turned back to examining herself in the mirror.

Jimmy just rolled his eyes, and started to respond but thinking better of it, put his head back in his cupped hands, elbows on his knees as he waited for her to decide she didn't really like either dress enough to buy it and put it back on the rack. He could almost hear her explaining it to him like she had at all the other dress stores.

"_What was wrong with those two green dresses you just found?" _he would ask as they walked into yet another dress shop.

And she would say, _"They weren't just right. The sea foam green dress had too much foam, not enough sea, and the light pastel green dress wasn't green enough. I have to have something that compliments my good features, such as my eyes. By the way, what color do you think my eyes are? Do you think they're more deep green or emerald green? I think they're more emerald myself. _

"_Oh, and don't forget I have to have something that goes with my hair. And shoes! You can't forget about the shoes! They have to match my dress. They can't have too much of a heel, but they can't be flats either. Hmm…do you think we'll have enough time to go to the salon Friday? I can get my nails done and they can fix my hair and you can pay for it, because, of course, we _are_ going out, and that's what boyfriends do. Ooohhh!" _she would squeal and point as she rushed at another green dress, _"Look at this one! Don't you think it's just perfect?" _she would gush, as she had at all the previous dresses.

And he would roll his eyes, nod, paste on a fake smile, and say, _"Yes Cindy. It's perfect Cindy. Why don't you just buy _all_ the green dresses and try them on at home with someone who actually cares, Cindy? Why don't you just let me go to do what I please, Cindy? Why don't you just go jump in a lake and take all those perfect green dresses with you, Cindy!" _

Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating a little bit. Okay, make that a lot. Maybe he was exaggerating a lot. And so maybe shopping with Cindy wasn't pure torture, albeit very boring and monotonous. And maybe, just maybe, he was enjoying himself just a little bit more than he cared to admit. _But why in the name of Einstein does she have to take so dang long? Are all girls like this? If so, I should invent something that would allow men around the world to be free of this kind of heinous treatment. In fact, I think I'll start on it right now! As soon as Cindy goes over to that aisle of dresses, I'll make a break-_

His thoughts were interrupted, however, as he heard a familiar voice ring out from what seemed to be directly across from his present location.

"Libby! You said we could shop for Ultralord paraphernalia!"

_I know that voice…_Jimmy sat up and turned at an angle where he could see what was going on. Sheen was hanging onto the door frame of the Ultralord shop, and Libby was yanking hard on his other arm, appearing very disgruntled. After a few hard tugs without any apparent results, she let go of his arm and stood with her hands on her hips. Jimmy was just close enough to hear what they said, and it sounded as if she was irritated. Very, very irritated.

"Sheen, I said _after_ we shopped for my dress, _if_ we had time! Do I look like I have my dress? Well, do I?" Sheen had let loose his hold on the door frame and looked at her with a pleading look.

"But-but I want Ultralord! Please Libby? Please?" He looked up at her with big, hopeful eyes.

"No," said she, sternly. But as the 'puppy-dog' look remained on his face, her expression softened and she finally said, all the while mentally cursing herself and Sheen for a) falling for that look and b) using that look, respectively, "Look Sheen, there's a dress shop straight across from here. We'll go look through it, then we can look at the Ultralord shop for a few minutes. Okay?"

"Okay," he said dejectedly.

"Good."

Jimmy watched as Libby and Sheen made their way over to the store. Jimmy turned around to find he was face to face with a very agitated Cindy.

"And just what do you think is so important out there that you have the right to ignore me?"

He said pointedly, "I have every right to ignore you and I try to use that right as often as I possibly can." Then, upon remembering who was soon to be appearing in the store, he said, "Oh, um, hey Cindy! Ready to go? You are? Good!" Jimmy grabbed her hand before she had a chance to do anything, save for the fact that she was really confused by his actions. He then began to run with her in tow to the nearest exit. _Just a few more feet! Ten…nine…six…_

Stopping just a few feet before he reached the exit, he realized who he was about to barge into and decided heavily against using that exit. Turning, he again began to run until he came to the dressing rooms. Stopping to pant for breath, he quickly scanned the doors until he found one that was ajar. "Aha!"

"Neutron, just what do you think you're doing?" Cindy yelled, as she tried to release her hand of its imprisonment.

Not bothering to take the time to explain, he hastily dragged the reluctant Cindy to it and shoved her in, followed suit, and shut the door behind them.

Cindy felt a combination of anger, shock, and disgust. So it was only natural that when poor, poor Jimmy turned around breathing a sigh of relief that he was targeted, he being the person who initiated those feelings and all.

"Neutron, I don't know what you think you're doing, or what you're going to do, and I really don't care to find out, but you most certainly are not going to do whatever it is you were going to do with me. So if you would be so kind as to step aside and let me out, I'll just be on my merry way." Cindy stepped forward, prepared to leave and put her hand on the door handle.

Jimmy automatically reached out to try and stop her from leaving and starting World War III in the middle of the mall. Ignoring the tingly feeling of his hand on hers, he screamed as loudly as he could while trying to be inconspicuous, "NO!" He frantically threw her hand off and locked the door, placing himself in front of it as a human barricade. "You can not go through this door," said he, shaking his head for effect.

Cindy had heard that geniuses often bordered on insanity, and Jimmy's actions had her thoroughly convinced of it. She looked at him as if he were crazy as she said, "What _are_ you doing?"

Realizing the look she was giving him, he said defensively, "Despite all evidence otherwise, I am NOT crazy. I think my actions are justified. Just let me explain, okay?"

"Fine. Explain to me why you shoved me into a dressing room, then followed me in, then locked the door when I try to leave all for no apparent reason?"

"Hey! It's not my fault I saw Libby and Sheen coming and decided it would be to everybody's benefit if you two didn't see each other! I was only thinking of your best interests!" _And my safety,_ he added to himself.

It took Cindy a moment to realize what exactly he was saying. Finally, she spoke up. "So, you think shoving me into a dressing room so I wouldn't run into Libby and do something is in my best interests?" He nodded. Cindy was torn; Jimmy was actually helping her with a bad situation he hadn't started in the first place. _How sweet! He wants to help me! _On the other hand, it was apparent that he didn't have a whole lot of faith in her will power. _Wait, how does he know that something bad would've happened? Big brained, know-it-all; Thinks he knows what I would have done. I'll show him! I'll walk right past the little snob and her so-called boyfriend and I won't say a word to them. I might even try to be civil to them! _

"Okay Neutron. You win. I'll stay in here until they leave. Happy?" Cindy said forlornly as she stepped closer to him. "I promise that I won't start anything with Libby when I see her. Could you just do me one little favor? Unlock the door, please, it's making me uncomfortable; I mean, being in here with you and all."

Sticking his tongue out at her, he complied. She edged closer to her target, and calmly placed herself between the doorknob and him. Taking care to distract him from what she was really wanting to do, she started talking to him. "So, Jimmy, what have you been working on lately?" she said, smiling sweetly.

It was his turn to stare. "Are you okay? I think this small, enclosed space may have disrupted your normal thought processes and you're having a momentary lapse in judgment."

_Hmph. Lapse in judgment, my foot. _

"No, it's just now that I think about it, you bringing me in here shows that you're really thoughtful and sweet."

Jimmy looked at her doubtfully, warily. "Really! It's just-wait. Come here. You have something on your cheek. Just let me get it-" Cindy leaned in close as if she were examining a spot on his cheek.

_Okay, Vortex. You really want out of here and there's only one way to get around Brain Boy without damaging his oh-so-precious mind and getting into big trouble by doing so. Deep breaths…In… Out… In… Out…NOW!_

"Where?"

"Right….here!" Instead of wiping it away with her hand, she swiftly closed the gap between them and a second later Cindy Vortex was kissing Jimmy Neutron on the cheek.

Realizing what she was doing, Jimmy pulled away at the speed of light, and began to vigorously wipe his cheek off, loudly exclaiming, "Eww! Eww! Eww!"

_Success!_ Cindy opened the door to the dressing room and ran out, trying strongly to erase the pleasurable, tingly feeling on her lips as she did so.

Another chapter without too much delay. I'm proud. LOL. I meant to have this up earlier, but my best friend's Mom died and what a mess that was (and still is). For all the spiritual out there, we need a lot of prayer.

On that note, the next chapter will be delayed at least until after the 5th. First camp, then a cookout with my family, then fireworks, then various other story-delaying things. Blegh. I hope you really liked this chapter because I think I did well (not to be arrogant or anything). I really liked writing this chapter.

But you know what I would really love? If you reviewed this chapter! Or this story, whichever. Any questions or comments, please feel free to blather away! Why are you still reading this author's note when you could be reviewing? LOL!


	6. Calling Complaints

Wow! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter! I'm so happy! Now for reviews:

**Reddistherose**: Thanks for your condolences (and your review, lol). Death is always messy, but this death was messy in particular.

**The Legendary Frob**: (hugs warm fuzzies) Yay warm fuzzies! Glad you liked the changing room scene; it was one of my favorite parts to write (along with Jimmy's monologue. Those are always fun). I'm also glad you think I'm capturing Sheen and Libby's relationship well. That's always good to hear!

**Savejimmy**: Thanks. As for the episode idea, well, I don't think so personally. At least, not and _me_ typing it, because I don't think I do that good of a job. I'm flattered that you think so, though!

**Everybody else**: Thanks for taking the time to review my story, especially those of you that reviewed the last chapter. I was expecting maybe 3 at the most, but when I opened up my email there were 5 (I think)! I was ecstatic!

I meant to have the last chapter up sooner, but the site wouldn't let me log in. Stupid website. Speaking of the last chapter, I meant to put in the separating lines but completely forgot to! I finally figure out how to separate them, and then forget to put it in. LOL, I'm awful. I also meant to have this chapter up sooner, but put simply: Technology sucks. You do the math.

One more **IMPORTANT** thing about the timing: I figure I might have confused some of you (or maybe not, seeing as how nobody's brought it up yet, but I'm starting to confuse myself so…). Anyway, the shopping scene took place on a Wednesday. Thursday, there will be no school (due to dance preparations and a teacher's meeting) and Friday school will be cut short (We'll say it'll end at 12:30.) How's that?

* * *

Chapter 6: Calling Complaints 

_Bring! _A pause. _Bring!_ Another pause. _BRING!_

"Cynthia! Are you going to answer your phone?" Cindy's mom yelled up the stairs.

Cindy withdrew her face from the pillow and glanced at the Caller ID. _No,_ she answered silently.

_Bring!_

"Cynthia Vortex! Answer your phone this minute! I'm not paying $28.95 a month for your own phone line if you don't use it!"

_Bring!_

With a sigh she answered, "Yes Mother," and picked up the phone, cutting it off mid-bring.

"Hello?" Cindy answered as sweetly as she could, considering what had happened. She dreaded this conversation.

"I don't know where to start. Wait, yes I do," Jimmy stated, in an aggravated tone. "Why? Why did you have to kiss me?"

Cindy could almost picture him standing in his room (or his lab, one or the other) with a horrified look on his face (probably because he either figured out you can't wash away imaginary creatures, namely cooties, or in remembrance of what caused him to scrub maniacally at his cheek), phone placed between ear and shoulder, making animated hand gestures and pacing, awaiting an answer.

"Because I wanted out," she explained simply.

"Well why didn't you just ask? I would've let you out, you know," he made a point in telling her. "Eventually."

"Eventually! No you wouldn't! I asked you to let me out and you went crazy and blocked the door!"

Jimmy faltered when she pointed this out. "Well…well… well, still… Why didn't you just use your martial arts training or something? I could've lived with a few bruises; now I'll probably need therapy or something! I'll be scarred for life!"

Cindy didn't know exactly where to start off first: with indignation at the insult or with an explanation that karate is only to be used in self defense. She debated with herself, but before coming to an answer Jimmy spoke.

"Well? Aren't you going to explain yourself?"

"I did! I wanted out and you wouldn't let me! The mayor said that if I ever touch your 'precious' head again, I could get fined. Besides, karate is for self-defense only. So there!"

"The mayor actually said he'd fine you? What'd you do?"

"Remember last month when you spilled paint on my brand new shirt and I forced the paint can on your head then shoved you into the wall? Yeah, well, apparently he found out about it. Probably from Principal Willoughby after he gave us both detentions."

Jimmy gave a short, guilty chuckle. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that little incident. I never did understand why he gave me detention, though."

Even over the phone, Cindy was sure Jimmy knew she had her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Why he gave _you_ detention? Spew-tron, you dummy, you started it! If you hadn't gotten paint on my new shirt, I wouldn't have pushed you into the wall!"

"Hey! You know good and well that it was an accident! Besides, it wasn't even me! It was Sheen!"

With a roll of her eyes, she responded, "Sure, Neutron. Blame everything on Sheen."

"It was! He was playing with my watch; Remember I took it off because I didn't want paint on it? Anyway, Sheen got it and was pressing buttons when he activated my Atom-Blaster, which caused your paint container to basically evaporate, which in turn caused-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, like I said, blame it on Sheen."

She could hear Jimmy count to ten under his breath. "Look, if it means anything, after I did it I felt like rinsing my mouth out with bleach."

Jimmy sighed. He had obviously come to some sort of self agreement. "If we both feel the same way about this, uh, incident, how about we agree to forget about it completely and never, ever, under any circumstances excluding death bring it up again?"

Cindy contemplated this. Of course, she would deny it in a court of law if it was ever brought up, but did she really want to forget about it? Even after the minor tingling sensation had long passed, thoughts of her lips on his cheek were almost enough to bring a blush to her cheeks and that tingling sensation back. "Deal." If he was willing to forget it ever happened, so be it.

_But do I really, really want to forget all about it? _A voice nagged in the back of her mind. _Of course I do, this _is_ Jimmy we're talking about. And besides, he wants to completely erase it from his memory (and mine). Why am I even having this conversation with myself?_ Cindy questioned for various reasons. What she had done earlier this afternoon had disturbed her. Kissing Jimmy had been a rather crude alternative. Not only did it slightly surprise her that she had actually done it without a thought to the consequences, but the feeling it had produced had delighted her. That in itself was enough to petrify her.

She suddenly remembered she was having a conversation and transferred her attention to the drone of Jimmy's voice. _Wait a minute, there's no annoying voice talking on the other end of the line…_

"What?" Cindy could only imagine his expression right now.

"I was just saying how great it was that pigs could fly and money grew on trees."

"Well, if you're going to be sarcastic about it-"

"I said I was glad we agreed to never bring it up again. I just asked you before you came back from la-la land if you ran into Libby and Sheen while making your getaway?"

Cindy smiled. She had run into them, as he referred to it, but not in the store they'd been in. Actually, she'd fled past them coming out of the Ultralord store on her way to the exit.

"For your information, Nerdtron, I did run into them. But I guess you dragged me out of sight for no reason because I saw them coming out of the Ultra Lord shop. They weren't in the dress boutique. And no, I didn't say a thing to them, so don't even ask."

"Good for you, Vortex. Now I know that you _can_ keep your mouth shut." Jimmy laughed at his sudden observation, which only made Cindy worse.

Cindy's eye started to twitch in anger. _The little twerp! Of all the nerve-He better be glad there's a phone cord separating us!_ "I'd like to hear you say that to my face, Franken-brain. But don't worry; you'll get your payback tomorrow," said she, and promptly slammed the receiver down with a very severe 'click'.

* * *

"Cindy? What do you mean; I'll get my payback tomorrow? Cindy? Cindy!" Jimmy, of course, wasn't going to be answered, seeing as how the ring tone was playing very loudly in his ear.

Forlornly putting his phone on its hook, he slumped down on an empty position on his couch. _What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

Okay. If you didn't read enough author's notes at the beginning to satisfy you, there's plenty more down here. I feel like I have a lot to say, but I'm going to try to keep it short.

This chapter was a long time coming. This was in part because I'm a procrastinator. And I'm lazy, but that's beside the point. It was also because I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted to go from chapter five. I know what I want to happen in the last chapter (which I'm thinking might be chapter eight), but I'm still not quite sure how to get there from here.

Also, in the process of finishing this story, my mind is constantly thinking up new ideas for new stories, and I've figured out what I think is a very promising plot line for my next story, which will be a crossover. Ten bucks to the first person to guess which show will be in my crossover (Jimmy Neutron, of course, but that goes without saying, doesn't it?)

My last note for this chapter: I think this chapter sucked. I just couldn't get what I wanted into it, or something along those lines. It just doesn't feel right or something. Although I had my friend pre-read it and she thinks it sounds good. Maybe it's just me?

Is it bad that my author's notes are almost as long as my story? Probably. Anyway, please review and critique this chapter. It really, really needs it I think.


	7. Flying Purple People Eater

**ReddistheRose:** Thanks. I tend to get worked up easily; you learn to ignore it. 

**The Legendary Frob:** Yeah, I knew it wasn't my best. Of course, if I waited till I was completely satisfied with a chapter, updates would be few and far between. It was just missing that little extra…oomph, I guess.

**Everybody Else**: I would like to take the time to thank each and every one of you, but if I did that, 1) I'd leave several out, and 2) You'd never get to the story, which I assume is the reason you're reading this. At least, I hope.  So, instead of thanking each and every one of you personally, I'll send you this generic, general, one-for-everybody: THANK YOU!

I can't believe how screwed up High School can make you feel. So, yeah, blame the almost-month-long wait on the stupid belief that you can't get anywhere in this world without at least a high school education and two years of a foreign language. Or, the author's obvious lack of self-discipline, watching TV and reading practically every Hey Arnold! fic there was. Whichever.

**BTW, separations in this chapter will be made by the sequence 'XOXO'**. Hopefully. We'll see!

Anywhoo, (can you tell I really love that word?) on with the story!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 7: One Eyed, One Horned Flying Purple People Eater

'Landing was easy. Getting what I need and leaving peacefully is the hard part, I fear,' _Jimmy thought to himself as he withdrew the key from the ignition. Activating the cloaking device and thrusting the key into his pocket, he pulled a backpack from the driver's seat and quickly strapped it onto his back._

_Making his way into the very dense green that was the local flora, he withdrew a tracking device from his pack. Holding it in both hands, he let it guide him ever deeper into the forest._

_After about an hour's worth of trekking through unknown, alien substances in strange and unfamiliar territory, the tracking device, which had previously been slowly increasing in volume and decreasing in the amount of time between each beep, starting going crazy with a very loud, very annoying, continuous beep. _

_Allowing a big smile to adorn his sweaty, dirt streaked face; he immediately threw the device to the ground (along with his backpack) and started vehemently probing through his pack. Finding what he needed, he began to shovel dirt and fling it far and wide to reach the intent of his journey to this far away planet._

_After several minutes of hard labor and a couple 'deep breath' breaks, an exuberant "_YES! I found it!_" could be heard within a three mile radius of Jimmy. Taking a closer look at it, he found it quite enchanting, heck, he'd even go so far as to say it was breathtaking. Cupping it in his hands, he kneeled on the ground and brought it close to his face. _"Wow…"_he breathed. _"The Aurora Borealis Stone. Named for the event in nature the colorful swirls of the stone reminded Sir Walter the Seventh of, the stone is said to cast a powerful spell on the person or persons who are exposed to it for a few hours or more. No one has ever been able to, er, do anything with it as of yet. But Jimmy Neutron isn't just anybody."

_Figuring approximately how long it would take him to reach his lab, and mentally calculating how long he figured he had been exposed to its supposed 'enigmatic powers', he realized he needed to reach his rocket: pronto. _

_Jimmy sprinted from the innermost sanctum of the deep forest, the small stone lodged in his cupped hands. Stopping for a quick breath in a clearing near the forests' edge, he looked around, trying to decide which way his rocket was. Having a sudden stroke of genius, he pulled his keys out of his backpack and deactivated the cloaking device. He was glad he had installed a new feature in it: when deactivated, the cloaking device would make the Strato blink furiously bright several times before becoming completely solid in color. Scanning the horizon for anything even remotely looking like it was winking at him, he quickly spotted said rocket and made a mad dash for it._

"I could've sworn I heard something behind me…"_he said to himself. Still running, but slowing his pace just a tad, he looked over his shoulder and was extremely shocked to find a rather large, literal, wave of white light speedily catching up with him. Of course, the number one rule of most things _is_ always watch where you're going. Unfortunately, he wasn't necessarily heeding this rule and consequently ended up running smack dab into something and falling on his back._

_Something soft. _

_Something with hands…that much he knew because the something had latched onto his right hand and was trying to drag him up from his spot on the ground._

_What had gotten him up off HIS spot? Yes, he was classifying it as his spot. He was so comfortable. And tired, he realized suddenly as a yawn escaped him. _

"What? Do I bore you Neutron?"

_Wait a minute. He knew that voice. _

"Cindy! What are you doing here? How'd you get to this planet? Nevermind. Have you seen my backpack? I have something in there that I need to put in a containment field in the lab." _He was struggling to open his eyes. Were they always this hard to open before? He didn't think so…_

_He finally managed to halfway open them, revealing a cross-armed Cindy standing before him, in all her foot-tapping, scowling, fiery eyed glory. _

"No, I've not seen your dumb backpack," _said she. Cindy looked around, and her face lit up when she spotted two trees standing parallel to each other, with about 5 foot between them. Running over to them, she turned to Jimmy and beckoned him to follow her. He found himself almost readily obeying her. When he was close enough to reach out and touch her, she giggled and disappeared behind the tree on her right._

_Shocked by her sudden appearance, then sudden disappearance, he found himself quickly walking the circumference of the tree she'd disappeared behind. Coming back to his starting place without having any luck whatsoever, he did the only thing he could think of in his rather weary state of mind. _

"CINDY! Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

_As if by magic, she reappeared right behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around in surprise._

"Miss me? No matter. What do you think? This dress?" _she held up a dress to her that looked to be completely made out of tree bark. Purple tree bark. _"Or this one?"_ She held yet another tree bark dress up to her, except this one was pink bark with a myriad of tiny slivers of something Jimmy could've sworn was the Aurora Borealis Stone._

_Oh no. No, not this again! No, no, no! He was not going to go through this again; this, this, this torture that females seemed to enjoy! _

_Looking up, he saw that Cindy's mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Instead, a shrill and rather annoying ring was escaping her mouth. In fact, if Jimmy didn't know better he would think that Cindy was a walking…_

_He never got to finish this thought, however, because he was immediately engulfed by black. He was doggedly trying to keep his eyes open, but they were becoming so…heavy…_

_Finally allowing them to shut completely, he welcomed the darkness, and the annoying ring that seemed to accompany it…_

Jimmy lazily drug his arm from beneath the covers of his bed and pounded on his alarm clock several times. Rolling over on his stomach, he hid his face in his pillow, awaiting his other almost daily alarm clock that unfortunately did not have a snooze button, to call him down for breakfast.

After lying there for what seemed to Jimmy as more than his ritualistic five minutes, he surrendered to the land of the living. Folding the cover over itself, he swung his legs to the floor and immediately brought them back up. Not only was his hardwood floor cold beneath his bare feet, but apparently all the walking he had done yesterday (with worn out shoes that both Cindy and his mother had warned him not to wear; as he would be doing a lot of walking) had damaged his feet more than he cared to admit. He found, upon closer examination, a blister that was forming on the bottom of his left foot, and what he thought might become a bruise on the inside of his right foot.

_Today is going to be a long day,_ thought Jimmy as he trudged through his morning ritual. After he had completed this daunting task, he said a fervent 'thank goodness it's Friday' over and over in his head as he painfully made his way to the breakfast nook, muttering 'Ow' with each passing step he took. Hugh, although clearly caught up in his duck war, noticed his son reluctantly take the last few steps to the table where, once he had sat down, had rested his chin on the tabletop and looked as if he was going to go back to sleep.

"Heh, heh, did that little blond girl wear you out with all her ideas about spending ridiculously high amounts of money on something she'll only wear once, Jimbo?"

Jimmy nodded somberly. "Why do girls enjoy shopping so much? It's pointless and...and…pointless!" He spread his arms out to emphasize his point.

Hugh became thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Beat's me, scout. I guess it's just one of those mysteries of life. Like where that other sock goes when you put two of them in the dryer."

Jimmy shook his head. "Well, I hate it. It's stupid and it's a complete waste of time. Plus, my feet are killing me!"

Judy turned from her position at the stove and gave Jimmy a knowing glare. "Well, I hate to say I told you so, but I did try to get you to wear your other shoes."

In response, he just put his head back down. Cindy did good on her threat to pay him back too; she had phoned shortly after nine, exclaiming she had just heard through the grapevine about this new, fabulous boutique in the uptown mall and wanted him to go with her. So he had reluctantly agreed, or closer to the truth, he had been threatened into accompanying her.

Around ten, she had shown up at his door wearing makeup (which, as he had yet to figure out, excited him quite a good deal) and carrying a small hand bag which, as she explained later, held everything a girl could possibly want on a shopping expedition. Had he known that she didn't use the term 'expedition' lightly, he would have high-tailed it back to his lab and locked the doors.

He hated shopping with a passion; he had discovered that much yesterday about noon, when he had already been shopping about two hours with Cindy. They had been to a total of three shops; one shoe and the other two dress boutiques.

And the next several hours had firmly reinforced and supported his opinion that shopping should be considered capital punishment ten times over. To make a long story short, he trudged home that night roughly somewhere between nine-thirty and ten, had seriously contemplated camping out in the living room, and had finally made a last-ditch effort to trek up the stairs to his bed where he was soon sawing logs.

_And I thought I was sore last night!_ He thought as he tiredly chewed the toast his mother set in front of him. Munching on the second piece, he heard the bus pull up outside. He didn't recognize at first what that oh-so familiar sound was, but upon recognizing it, he got up quite speedily and made a mad dash for the door. He stepped out just in time to watch it pull away from the curb in front of his house.

Irony of ironies, he heard his mother exclaim, "Have a nice day at school today!" just as he stepped off the steps. _This has to be some kind of bad omen or something_, he thought as he made his way to his garage to retrieve his hovercraft.

A few minutes later, he was feeling the wind brushing his hair back as he smoothly sped toward Lindberg Elementary. _This is going to be such a loooonnnnng day…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Anyone walking along the sidewalk (the one that crossed on the corner of Main and Twenty-first) on a balmy spring day would have noticed that a particular fanatic boy of Hispanic lineage walking placidly toward the town's only local elementary school.

Sheen was dragging his feet on this particular Friday morning, the prized Ultra-Lord specimen in his backpack not being freed this morning to fly through the air towards the resident children's home away from home, as was his forte. Some might think this child was just a very peaceful, calm child, on his way to school. Well, one out of three isn't bad, right?

When he finally stepped on what was considered 'school property', he looked around before sighing and dumping himself haphazardly across the steps. Closing his eyes, he had just started to enter that oh-so-peaceful pre-deep sleep stage where he was awake but barely aware of his surroundings when a whirring sound, something like a large, muffled fan jolted him awake.

Opening his eyes, groaning, and looking up he saw his best friend and local genius had just landed his hovercraft and jumped (or rather, crawled slowly over the side as if in pain) out. Advancing slowly, Jimmy almost didn't see Sheen sprawled out across the steps until his foot made contact with something soft.

Looking down, he was puzzled by what he saw. "Sheen? What are you _doing_ down there?"

Sheen muttered something about vats of pudding on a cold winter day. "Ugh, Sheen, come on. We have to go to school." Jimmy tugged at his arm. He really didn't have the strength or the patience for this right now.

Again Sheen mumbled something inaudible. _What in the world did Sheen do yesterday? And I thought _I_ was tired_…

After a few more tries, he finally managed to pull a grumbling Sheen to a standing position. "Sheen, why were you taking a nap on the school's steps?"

Trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn, he started, "Well, I think it's kind of obvious when one is trying to sleep on the steps of a school that one would be…very… very…" Sheen paused, and during this pause his eye miraculously developed a nervous twitch.

Suddenly, he burst out, "Hide me Jimmy! Hide me, hide me! Please! Don't let _her_ see me! She'll try to torture me again!" Sheen jumped behind Jimmy, trying to use him as a shield.

"Agh! Sheen! What _are_ you doing! Don't let who see you? The only person I see is Libb-"

Pointing fanatically, he interrupted Jimmy. "Yes, yes! That's her! The evil one who won't let me go into the Ultra Lord boutique! Not even for five minutes!" He spun Jimmy around and until they were practically nose to nose, then shook him vigorously. "Five minutes! Not even five minutes! Please, hide me Jimmy! Hide me! EVIL!"

Sheen closed his eyes, and tried his best to, judging by what Jimmy saw, blend into part of the school scenery.

_Apparently, he had to go shopping yesterday too. Thank goodness I wasn't the only one who had to suffer!_ _Well, perhaps that's a bit selfish of me. But hey-it's always good to know you're not alone!_

Libby stopped before she got to them, turned her head from side to side as if she was looking for someone, and when she looked in Jimmy's direction, immediately smiled, then scowled.

Sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time since he had woken up this morning (doing some quick calculations in his head, he figured roughly he had sighed three times every hour) and it was only seven forty-five.

_Girls are so complicated…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yep, I figure that's a good place to stop for now. Okay, in explaining a few things (because I feel they should be explained):

**Chapter Title:** So yeah, this particular subtitle didn't really pertain to the story in the slightest. Go figure. But, behind everything there is logic and reason (Sherlock Holmes, I'm thinking. It went something along the lines of that, in any case, despite who said it). In all actuality, I just couldn't think of anything to entitle this chapter, so I settled for something completely extraneous and irrelevant.

**Updations:** Okay, so this isn't really a word, but it sounds cool, right? Right? Well, I thought it did, anyway, lol. Um, I was going to post this over the weekend, didn't get it up in time, am putting it up now, and am terribly, terribly sorry for the long, long wait. At least it wasn't as long as the wait for chapter…three? Was it? I certainly hope not.

Quick explanation: I was going to post it over the weekend (as I said above) and then try to post something else over the Labor Day weekend. We have (fortunately) a four day weekend that, er, weekend, so it's possible but not probable, and I'm going to leave it at that.

**School:** Bear with me, I have Honors English/ Reading, Honors Algebra I/Data, and Spanish. I have Home Ec. also, but I mean really: Do I _really_ need to study for cooking?

**Other Miscellaneous Subjects That Don't Really Have a Category:** I think I did very well on this chapter, and I particularly enjoyed writing the dream sequence.

I've seem to let slip some phrases into this chapter that one particular character from my next story uses _a lot_. Be on the lookout for those; also that stone that was in the dream above?

1) I claim all rights to it and every piece of artificial facts related to it. Just like books say, any and all, er, things in this story are purely fictional and entirely copyrighted by me: any relations to anyone living or dead or on another planet is purely coincidental.

2) I'm thinking of incorporating it somehow into my next story (which you all are probably really tired of hearing about by now). Be on the lookout for that sometime, well, in the near-but-not-too-soon future. lol.

If ever my notes get longer, I may go into shock. Seriously, lol. Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter. I think I did better (way better, of course you couldn't really get much worse than chapter six), so tell me if you agree.

Kudos (and brownies! Mmm…brownies!) to me and all my loyal reviewers for making it this far. Only approximately two chapters to go! Yay me!


	8. Jealousies Of A Fifth Grade Blonde

**Legendary Frob: **I am back in the zone baby! LOL, I'm so glad you think so. I hope I stay in the zone for this chapter too! I'm also glad that you liked my dream sequence. I was so, well, not really inspired per say, well-you know what I mean!

**Darkgem499:** Hey, you reviewed three times in a row! Cool, and thanks!

**Yokai no Miko:** Dreams are often very weird Oo. Actually, the dream sequence was pretty different from the one I had written in the beginning.

**Princess Angel Rose:** I know, I like it too-_updations._ It's sounds so…wordish, yet so not wordish at the same time. LOL.

**Reddistherose: **Thank you! Thank you! Yeah, I wish we could bottle unique talents and sell them. Or emotions._ Buy your very own bottle of love-it's pink!_ LOL, it's been a long week.

**Everybody else:** I think I got everybody who reviewed for this chapter, but if I happened to forget you, well, I'll say it now: Thanks for reviewing! This also goes for everybody I've not replied to in my past chapters.

If you didn't read my other story (it had a semi-important author's note in it), some time in October (I'm thinking middle-ish. 15th, 17th? Somewhere around in there) we are beginning a new four day week! Which means, we will only go to school Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. I get Fridays off to do just about whatever I want for the rest of this school year-go me! So that means-you guessed it!-I have more free time to write.

Shameless plug: I have written a short story and it is posted on Fiction Press, so I'd be so greatly grateful if you were to go over there for a little while and read it. My pen name, if you just so happen to visit, is Unrequited Love 118.

Um, I can't think of anything else that I need to say right now, so I guess it's onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: Jealousies of a Fifth Grade Blonde

* * *

Cindy examined her newly pedicured toenails. They glistened in the bright light of the salon when she wiggled them. The white on the tips sharply contrasted the black of her strappy sandals, and she began to rock back and forth on her feet, impatiently waiting for Jimmy to come out from the changing room.

After waiting for a few minutes she called out, "Come on out Jimmy! You've been in there forever! And we have to go back to the salon in-"she paused, and checked her watch, "fifteen minutes! Let's move it!"

A muffled reply came back, "I'm not coming out!"

Cindy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. _Why are boys so difficult?_ "You have to!"

"I'm not coming out! I look ridiculous, and I hate tuxedos! Why couldn't I just go in my normal, everyday clothes?" Jimmy whined.

"Because, Mr. I-have-no-style, you don't go to dances in street clothes. Everybody knows that!" From inside the small room littered with articles of clothing, Jimmy scowled. _I don't care what she says, I'm not coming out. I look ridiculous, and this suit is so uncomfortable. I wouldn't go to a dance in it if she paid me!_

On the other side of the door, Cindy wore a wicked, mischievous smile. _I know just how to make him come out!_ "Fine, be that way. If you won't come out, I guess I'll just have to-"

_Leave?_ Jimmy thought hopefully.

"-come in there and get you-" Cindy was cutoff abruptly by the opening of the door. _Thought that'd do the trick!_ She then got a good look at Jimmy-and began laughing her head off. Dressed in a lavender suit with tiny baby blue and green polka-dots on it with a white dress shirt underneath the jacket and a dark blue tie, Jimmy did look rather comical. Cindy told him so. "You," a giggle escaped, "look so," another giggle, "so-purple!" Cindy clutched her stomach and laughed harder.

Sending a death glare at her, Jimmy said through gritted teeth, "I told you I looked ridiculous."

Cindy took a deep breath to steady herself, then nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, you do. Now, go change back into the first one you tried on. The black one."

Mumbling something about girls and stupidity in the world of fashion, he turned and went back into the dreaded changing room to put the black suit back on. _Nothing good can come of this. Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing._

And so the first few hours free from school before the festivities began went for Jimmy and Cindy.

* * *

XOXOXOXO

* * *

An hour later Cindy led a dolled up, hair styled, slightly emotionally aggressive Jimmy out of the local salon. Needless to say, the past hour was an experience he would never forget nor would want to repeat ever again.

"Get a move on Neutron- I still have to get dressed!" Cindy huffed as she dragged the silently rampant boy toward the exit and toward his awaiting hovercar. It had been four hours, and still she was not ready! Jimmy fumed the whole while it took them to get to the doors. However, as the way of being in a hurry usually is, something usually pops up to distract you even more and results in you being even later than you already are. This was the case as Cindy was about to drag Jimmy through the doors.

This plan would have succeeded, if not for the fact that at the exact moment they were walking out, Betty Quinlan happened to be walking in. And being the love-sick twit that Jimmy was, he stopped to goggle at her. Cindy took no notice of her presence until she felt a catch on her arm: the Jimmy she was dragging had stopped and had caused her to stop too. She whirled on him angrily. How dare he look at that…that…_other girl_ when he was with her? "Neutron! Let's go! I still have to get ready!"

Betty, as if noticing him for the first time, turned and gazed at him. "Wow Jimmy, you look nice. Are you going to the dance tonight?"

"Dance…tonight…nice…yeah…." Jimmy somehow managed to get a few words out. Then, as if realizing what he looked like (which from Cindy's point of view would be a drooling monkey), he shook his head to clear it of wedding bells and lace-covered Betty, and stuttered, "Um, I mean, uh, yeah. I'm going to the dance tonight. Are-are you?" He smiled overly big at her.

Cindy rolled her eyes at his pathetic excuses. _Big brained showoff. Does he really think he has a chance with Ms. Perfect? Yeah, right, and Ultra Lord actually exists._ She stood aside as Jimmy tried (or in her mind, tried and failed royally) to converse normally with his desire in size 2 with the brunette locks and huffed. _What does he see in her? Really-am I _that_ different from this…this…sixth-grade 'superior'? I mean, it's quite obvious she's a few stars short of a galaxy. And it's clear that she has no romantic interest in him _at all_. So, just why does he look at her and not at me?_

Cindy started at that last thought. _Do I really want Nerdbomb looking at me? I must be loosing a few pennies from my fountain. Sheesh! _But as she pondered it a while longer, she realized just how much she really did want his blue eyes to fix their gaze on her.

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Theme music trilled from a small, grey, rectangular hand held device. On the screen, a few choices popped up, and the owner of the mechanism quickly pressed several buttons in rapid concession. A few more graphics popped up, and the holder began to make the pictures on the screen do all sorts of different things. So engrossed was he in the portable box that he didn't hear the girl behind him say his name.

"Sheen."

Music continued to rise from either side of the screen, and the happy boy remained completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"Sheen," said the voice, a bit more forcefully this time.

And still the music played, and still the boy lived in blissful oblivion.

"Sheen!" the voice screeched at the back of the Hispanic's head.

When still the game-engrossed child did not tear his gaze from his ultra-charged game, the Egyptian-descended girl was forced to take drastic measures: she vehemently snatched the Game Buddy from Sheen's hands.

Surprised that suddenly he was empty handed; he looked up with his mouth agape, only to look into the eyes of an agitated Libby, who was frowning down at him in a quite distasteful manner.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for? I was on level 54, and I had almost beaten the Green Glob Menace from planet Gloop!" Sheen exclaimed.

Rather than answer, she let her actions speak louder than words when (with still one hand on her hip) she pulled a black tuxedo from somewhere near her and held it out for him to view.

Sheen grinned sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously, he muttered, "Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Say, listen, how about you and me just forget the dance completely and go to the Candy Bar for the post-dance party?"

"Don't you mean 'pre-dance' party?" Libby asked, puzzled.

Sheen appeared thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure it's a 'post-dance' party." He nodded again for extra emphasis on his theory.

"Sheen, there is no way I'm going to go to some 'post-dance' party."

Looking crestfallen, he replied, "Why not, oh my beloved dancing queen of the Nile?"

Choosing to ignore the pet name altogether, she responded (while trying to push Sheen towards the nearest area he could change in), "Two reasons: one, I'm not real big on parties centered around dances, and two, YOU CAN'T HAVE A POST DANCE PARTY WITHOUT HAVING A DANCE FIRST!" She screamed the latter part of her explanation at him as she shoved him into the nearest empty room so he could change into more fitting, formal attire.

As she shut the door on him, she straightened her own formal, knee-length pink dress and took a deep, calming, nervous breath. _Tonight will be the death of me. Or Sheen…but that's a completely different subject altogether. _She listened through the door as the hyperactive, easily distracted boy attempted to, as much as she could decipher from the muffled, mumble-jumbled words Sheen was uttering to himself, put his bow tie on. She smiled, as no one could see her.

_Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all…

* * *

_

Hmm…yes, this seems like a good place to stop. "What a tangled web we weave…" I'm sure that's a quote. I just wish I could remember the rest of it…

Anywhoo, it's taken me absolutely forever to finish this chapter. I think it turned out pretty good though, really. Don't you? In any case, it was a really fun chapter to write.

Next up, the chapter you guys have all been waiting for, the big finish, the grand finale (which, when translated, I do believe actually says 'big finish'): Chapter 9! The dance scene is supposed to be next, so cross your fingers that I get done with it and get it posted **before** Christmas. Yeah, let's hope so. Wouldn't that be a great early Christmas present? I think so…

Ick. The awful, tiresome subject of my next story. I really, really wanted to do a crossover, but I've suddenly found inspiration for a new story (in a new cartoon category) and I'm thinking about doing it first. Not really sure what I'll do now, though, so, um, yeah.

Of course I know what I'm doing! What kind of amateur doesn't? LOL. Let's go with that. Please, review! I'll give you, erm, I'll give you a piece of butterscotch. Mmm…butterscotch…yum.


	9. A Dance To Remember

What is it about being so close to Christmas that makes teachers want to pile on the responsibility? I mean really- do they think that all I want to do after doing schoolwork for eight hours is to go home and do more!

Anyway, that's the main reason for the long, extensive delay. So here goes my last chapter; the last in my very first multi-chapter fanfic! I'm so proud! I want to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me! I never, ever thought I'd have a nine-chapter story, let alone get over forty reviews! So, thanks you guys. Thanks so much!

(You can also thank the weather for giving us some snow and the like and giving me a chance to actually finish this!)

Think of things this way: the first two scenes happen simultaneously, so the girls both partake of the evil, burning substance at practically the same time, and the boys run off to fetch a cure…and…yeah, okay, just read it, lol.

Sorry if I disappoint anyone, but I'm skipping almost straight to the dance. Hope that's alright…

Chapter Nine: A Dance To Remember

Anger filled brown orbs. Pure, unadulterated anger. Not hate, not rage, just anger. The head that the eyes belonged to was set in a scowl, and the body attached to the head was leaning against a wall on the far side of Lindbergh Elementary's gymnasium, every fiber of her being screaming, 'Leave. Me. Alone.' They stared through the throng of joyous students to the object of the extreme dislike: the girl mirroring the person's stance, leaning against the opposite wall.

Suddenly she felt a peck on her shoulder. Removing her glaring eyes away from her subject for just a second, they flicked to the intruder long enough for recognition, then hastily back to her prey. "What do you want Sheen?"

Sheen shrugged, then copied Libby's pose. "Dunno. What are you doing? It must be pretty fun if you'd rather do it than dance. What are you looking at?" He followed her gaze.

"It's really none of your business, but I was looking at something on the other wall."

Sheen was silent for a moment, thinking. If Libby minded his presence, she didn't say anything, so he continued to lean against the wall and think. After a minute of deep meditation, he felt ready to take on the world! Or at least try and cheer his pseudo girlfriend. "So, Libby, um, would you like to do something?"

"No, not really."

Not one to be defeated, he tried again. "Are you sure? Maybe you just need someone to talk to. I'm always here, you know."

She paused, then mumbled, "Yeah, I know."

A comfortable silence fell on them as they studied the human wallflower. Once again, it was Sheen who broke it. "So…" he said, dragging the word out a few extra syllables. She didn't answer, and he didn't really expect her to. Finally, the silence became too much for him, and thinking of an ingenious plan, he dug around in his pockets for his life-saver. Finding it, he pointed it at his enraged friend. "Want some? I've not even opened the pack. It's, um, an 'electrifying innovative expedition for the taste buds', whatever that means," he read from the colorful package.

Libby finally refocused her burning gaze at her companion, and they rested on the wall. _Only Sheen,_ she thought. Smiling, she took it, saying, "Sure Sheen. Why not? I'm sure it doesn't taste _that_ bad." Unwrapping the gum from its foil encasement, she started chewing. _Mmmm…this isn't too bad…_

Suddenly, though, the cinnamon spiced fruity flavor erupted into an all-out flame. To be frank, it was simply no longer worth chewing, and she fiercely spit it back out into its paper. Panting, she looked-wide eyed-from gum wad to Sheen, then back to gum wad. Finally she half gasped, half shrieked, "What…was…that!"

Looking a rather cute combination of flustered, humored, and scared for his life, he managed to somehow defend himself. "But…but…Libby, the package said it was an electrifying innovative-"

"I don't care," she said, enunciating each word clearly, "what the package said, my mouth is burning up! Quick, get me something to drink!"

"What do you want to drink?" he asked good-naturedly.

If looks could kill… "I. Don't. Care. Just get me something! Hurry!"

Maybe it was the flames in her eyes, or possibly the dangerous edge in her voice, but he hurried away to the refreshment table to carry out the request of his queen.

* * *

Anger filled green orbs. The blonde to which the eyes belonged stared through the mix of students, locking on similar spheres on the opposed wall. She needed something, anything to do. The anger spread to every cell in her body, making her tense and rather moody. Her companion standing beside her appeared weary of her, and kept trying to inch his way to safety. Of course, after a few minutes of observing her, shuffling a few inches, observing and shuffling, she grew tired of the constant insubordination of the boy next to her.

Without moving her eyes off their target, she bid him comply her order hastily. "Neutron, I promised I wouldn't hurt you tonight. Don't make me break my promise."

Startled that she even noticed his secret and covert moves, he took a little while to respond. "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

Struggling to maintain composure, she turned to him, her eyes finally off the hole they were currently trying to burn through the girl on the other wall. "What do you mean," she threw back in his face, "you're not doing anything? You're moving away from me like you're afraid I'm going to notice and…and…attack you or something!"

"Well how do I know you won't? You've practically been itching to hurt something ever since we arrived," Jimmy spat at her, mentally assuring himself that he was at least three feet away from her reach and mentally scolding himself for not helping the situation any.

Cindy had to dig deep within herself to find some forgotten reserves of will power, with which she used to restrain herself from leaping at her big-brained, big-headed enemy and tearing him limb from limb. "Just…just…"she stuttered, angry. "Just, shut up! What do you know, anyway?" Fed up with everything, she returned to her previous engagement: angrily staring at Libby.

Even though she wasn't looking or concentrating on him, Jimmy could practically see the plethora of emotional vibes radiating from her. She was enraged, yes, anyone could see that, but there were so many more emotions being felt within her right now-betrayal, hurt, sadness-Jimmy just couldn't stay mad at her.

Wanting to call a truce, but not wanting to be overly enthusiastic about it, he searched his pockets for something he hoped might calm her nerves and ease her mind. Upon finding what he was looking for, he cautiously strode up to Cindy and placed a hand on her shoulder. Surprised that she didn't flinch; didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence, he was reluctant to even finish his mission, but one look into her face-the corners of her eyes that he could see, to be more precise-removed most of his initial standoffishness. "Cindy, um, would you like a piece of gum? It's a brand new flavor-I just bought the pack the other day. I've not even tried any," he said, proffering her said piece of confectionary goodness.

Mulling it over, she finally accepted his offer and took the gum. What did she have to lose? And anyway, the gum would give her a wonderful, if small, outlet as she chomped irately away. Only a few minutes into her blessed relief, however, the small wad of gum began to give off heat. It started as a tiny warm sensation, but soon heat equaling a bonfire was emanating from the back of her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she quickly spit the offending substance back into its wrapper. No sooner had she done this did she start her verbal assault on the person who gave it. "Neutron! You're trying to poison me! What was that, some new failed invention of yours?" Cindy panted, her mouth ablaze.

Confused but indignant at being yelled at for simply giving her a piece of gum, he retorted, "What! I was just giving you a piece of gum! I told you I hadn't tried it yet-how was I supposed to know that it was hot?" _Besides, I wouldn't even grace you with the presence of one of my failed inventions, Blondie,_ he added in his head.

"Ugh, I don't care! Just go get me some water or punch or something! My mouth's on fire! Hurry!"

He stood in front of her, debating on actually getting her something or not.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot. Hurry!" Cindy ordered.

Cursing his lucky fortune and good nature, he glared at her before turning around and getting lost in the sea of kids surrounding the refreshment table, muttering obscenities and curses the entire way there.

* * *

"Hey Jimmy. What's up? Where've you been the past couple of days? I called, but-"

Jimmy looked up at his chubby, bubbly friend who stood behind the table, serving punch. "Yeah, sorry about that, Carl. Ever since Cindy and Libby made that stupid bet, I'm afraid I've been rather, er, busy," he finished glumly.

"Busy? Doing what?" As if he had just realized he was holding a giant bomb, he whispered the next question as though if spoken too loudly it would detonate said bomb. "You weren't…_kissing_, were you?"

Jimmy was so shocked by his friend's observation that he couldn't really conjure up an answer. "That's…that's… that's preposterous! Me and Cindy…_KISSING?_ Eww, no way, Carl!"

Carl, however, went right on as if Jimmy hadn't said a word. "Because you know, that's okay, if you have been. I won't tell anybody-it'll be our little secret. Well, I might tell my llamas…and of course, Cindy already knows."

"Carl, Cindy and I have never-"

"And Cindy's not the worst, I suppose. I mean, she's nice. Sometimes. And she rarely beats you up anymore. And I guess she could be prett-"

"CARL!" Jimmy snarled. Obediently, Carl shut his mouth with a snap.

Thinking he had done something wrong, he cowered and said, "What?"

Taking a deep, relaxing breath, he was about to explain to Carl that he and Cindy hadn't engaged in anything willingly when a third party burst in on their private conversation.

"Busboy! Waiter! Punch police! My dearest queen needs a cooling refreshment to quench her burning tongue!" The figure, to emphasize his point, banged his fist on the table top as if it were a gavel. Then, because no one immediately rushed to the bowl, he looked around and searched for assistance. Spotting Jimmy and Carl, his eyes lit up and he ran to them.

"Can you believe the service around here? I mean, my queen is in dire need of something to drink and I can't even find the person that's handing it out! What idiot leaves their post in times of desperate need?"

"Uh, Sheen, Carl's serving the punch," informed Jimmy.

Silently mouthing the last of Jimmy's sentence in thought to himself, he didn't miss a beat-even if he was playing a different song. "Oh! Carl! And just why aren't you serving punch!" Sheen demanded, stepping closer to Carl, who promptly stepped backwards away from the hysterical Hispanic.

"Well I-"

"You're supposed to be giving out liquidy goodness to those in dire need of liquidy goodness, such as my treasured sovereign Libby. And where are you?"

"I-"

"I'll tell you where you are. You're not where you're supposed to be, that's where you are! Quick! I need a glass of punch for Libby! Hurry!" As Carl scampered off to fill a cup with some sort of fruity concoction, Sheen turned to Jimmy and said, "You just can't find good help these days."

Staring at Sheen as if deciding whether or not to believe in his sanity, Jimmy shook his head and called to Carl, "And can you bring me one for Cindy?" before addressing Sheen in his entirety.

"So…what are you doing?"

"I am bringing my dear friend Libby something to quell the burning sensation in her mouth," Sheen said calmly.

"Why is Libby's mouth burning?"

Sheen shrugged. "I dunno. Some kind of new gum or something."

"That's funny. I gave Cindy some new flavor of gum and it caused the same react-"

The sound of high heels being angrily snapped against the hard wood floor of the gym interrupted his statement, which was followed by, "_Neutron!_ Where's my fruit punch!"

Jimmy froze, fearful of the blonde girl who was angrily stomping her way through the crowd, trying her best to get to the local genius.

Sheen was about to make a quick getaway from the local yellow volcano when a voice from behind him made him freeze in his tracks. "_Sheen!_ What _are_ you doing? Nobody takes that long to get a glass of punch!"

Quickly recovering from his petrified state, Jimmy mouthed animatedly to Sheen, "If we hurry, we can still-" Jimmy never got a chance to finish his thought, however, as both extremely ticked off and perturbed females took one glance at the other and, attaching themselves firmly with a strong indiscernible bond to Jimmy's and Sheen's arms (respectively), promptly left the scene of the crime, fleeing in opposite directions.

* * *

"…idiocy. This whole thing is complete and total lunacy; it's…it's…gratuitous, and furthermore, it's a complete waste of time-my time, your time, everybody's time," Jimmy chastised the hotheaded blonde sitting on the bench in front of him. For the most part, Cindy had kept her head bowed and acted the part of astute and condemned listener. At this pause in his long monologue, Cindy lifted her eyes from the cement floor where they were resting and trained them on Jimmy, following his pacing movements. For a moment he stopped pacing to continue his line of rebuke. "I just don't understand why you and Libby can't kiss and make up, figuratively speaking, of course," he added when he saw her murderous glare.

Salty tears resting at the edge of her eyes, she stood up and pounced upon her prey in much the same way a tigress attacks her dinner. "Why? Why? _Why_ can't I make up with Libby? I would've thought that you of all people would understand, Jimmy," she began, throwing his name out at him with a vengeance. "After all, Sheen and Carl disappoint you all the time. She was my best friend-and she sided with you! She belittled my abilities to successfully get a date; she disappointed me Jimmy. Your best friend is supposed to be on your side, no matter what. They stick up for you and defend you-they _don't_ aid the enemy!"

After a pause which weighed heavily on both preteens, she went on, lowering her voice to barely above a whisper, talking as if she was speaking to herself, "And so, okay, maybe I'm being a little bit unfair. And maybe I got on her case a little too much about it, but still." She turned to look him in the eye, and he was surprised by just how much emotion was swirling around behind those emerald orbs. "Best friends don't do that to each other."

His voice matching Cindy's, he asked her, "Why don't you tell her this instead of me?"

She retorted, "Do you tell Carl and Sheen everything? Of course not. And I'm sure that you're the first person to run up to them apologizing after they completely destroy one of your 'oh-so-prized' inventions. Let's face it, Jimmy, they may be sweet and loyal, but they're definitely not the sharpest tacks in the container. And don't try to argue it, because you know just as well as I do that Sheen and Carl would lose their heads if they weren't physically attached."

_Point taken_, Jimmy thought. "Well-"

"Aha! See Sheen, I told you he was no good!" Libby exclaimed as she began coming closer to the hostile duo.

Surprised that he and Cindy were no longer alone, it took him a few seconds to process what the brunette was attempting to start. "What! I never said anyth-"

"Jimmy, is this true? Do you really think that I'm some sort of simpleton?" Sheen asked, only catching the last part of Cindy's attack on Jimmy's friends.

"Now wait just a minute. I never said-"

Interrupting him once again, Sheen said, "Well, I guess you find out what your friends truly think about you only if you eavesdrop."

Getting agitated that Sheen clearly wasn't going to listen to him, he tried one last time to convince him otherwise. "Sheen, just let me explain," Jimmy pleaded.

Libby, not about to hear more lies from an arch rival's ersatz date, jumped into the ongoing argument. "He doesn't need any explanations; I know what I heard."

Not about to be left out of the fun, Cindy joined in the disagreement too. "Just what exactly is it you heard, Miss Private Detective? Because it certainly wasn't my dear _boyfriend_ Jimmy criticizing that plastic-for-brains-"

Libby began her verbal assault also. "Big headed-"

"-superhero outfit wearing-"

"-destructive and hazardous-"

"IDIOT!" the two girls yelled at each other, glaring at each other with as much hate and despise as they could muster.

Switching tactics, Libby began the attack again. "You know, I love my boyfriend so much…" she trailed off, grabbing Sheen's hand in the process.

Mirroring her actions, Cindy grabbed Jimmy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "And I _love_ my boyfriend so much too…"

Slightly angered that her plan wasn't working quite as she had intended it to, she went a step further. "Yes, well, you know what they say. If you love someone, give them a hug." And she proceeded to do just that. The glares that the boys were giving each other vanished, as they suddenly began to fear for their very lives.

"Li-libby, I'm perfectly fine with you loving me, but do you think that maybe you could love me a little less…tightly?" Sheen begged from within the confines of the death grip Libby was giving him.

_Oh yeah, Miss You-Know-What-They-Say? I'll do you one better,_ Cindy thought mischievously. She began inching her way close to Jimmy, to which Jimmy responded by repeatedly backing away a few inches. Without removing her gaze from Jimmy's large head, she threw in Libby's face, "Some might say that, but you know what they _really_ say?"

Letting go reluctantly of Sheen (who almost dropped to the ground from lack of much-needed oxygen), Libby, annoyed that her plan was being turned against her, answered, "Just what do they _really_ say?"

Without really answering her, she quickly closed the gap between her and Jimmy and, muffling his unheard pleas of discontinuement, brought her lips crashing down on his.

Libby, mouth agape at Cindy's actions, quickly decided on her next procedure, and mirrored Cindy's and Jimmy's stance.

Both couples broke apart at approximately the same time, eye lids at half mast and breath coming silently. No one spoke; afraid the fragile moment would be broken. A smile spread across Jimmy's face, goofy yet extremely sweet. Sheen was the first to break the silence. "Wow, that was some kiss!"

Libby, for the most part the spell being broken, rolled her eyes in Sheen's direction. Cindy began giggling, and Libby soon joined in. "I'm…so," some more uncontrollable laughter, "sorry!" Cindy apologized.

"Me…too!" Libby chorused. Walking together, laughing, back into the crowded dancing area, they left two befuddled boys behind.

Standing beside each other, they watched their dates tread into the midst of the dance. Recovering from the daze he was in first, Jimmy asked, "What just happened here?"

Sheen answered, "I don't think I'll ever understand girls."

Jimmy nodded in agreement, and they too walked into the dance.

Over the next few weeks, some of the group's classmates marveled at the extreme turnaround in the behaviors of Jimmy and Sheen towards Cindy and Libby. They sat together at lunch and at the Candy Bar, and several would swear that they saw Libby walking out of Sheen's house, or Cindy entering the Neutron household. Most called it the start of a beautiful relationship.

Isn't it amazing what a little bet can do?

* * *

YAY! I'm so finally done with this story! I'm so happy! (weeps hysterically)

Oh, and you can thank my good friends Chrissy and Maggie for proofreading this last and final addition to my story, and Chrissy especially for giving me the gum idea. Thanks bunches you guys!

And thanks to all of you for sticking with me and for reading my story and reviewing. It means a lot to me!

This is my Christmas present to you all! And today's my birthday, so it's also a birthday present to me and all of you out there who've enjoyed my story. Again, thanks so much for reading it and reviewing it and helping me to write it.

I hope that all of you will continue to read and review my future stories. Again, thanks SO MUCH! You all make this worthwhile.


End file.
